


Ludere

by Spaceneiler, VomitCenter



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Inflation, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Cuffs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Ghost Sex, Hung Shota, M/M, Painful Sex, Pedophilia, Peeping, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shotacon, Stomach Bulging, Torture, Urination, Voyeurism, Watersports, penis - Freeform, pyjama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceneiler/pseuds/Spaceneiler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VomitCenter/pseuds/VomitCenter
Summary: Vomit: This took waaaay longer than it should've, Kids, don't be like us and randomly start massive shota gangbang fics that take like three months until they're finished
Relationships: David/Max (Camp Camp), Dolph/Nurf, Preston Goodplay/Harrison, Preston Goodplay/Nurf Nurfington, Quartermaster/Space Kid, Science Camp Neil/Space Kid | Neil Armstrong Jr.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sin Corps





	Ludere

**Author's Note:**

> Vomit: This took waaaay longer than it should've, Kids, don't be like us and randomly start massive shota gangbang fics that take like three months until they're finished

Ludere

“Spacekid, you can’t wear your helmet in here.” The concerned camp counselor tried to reason with the space obsessed child. “But i’ll die without it!” The child astronaut clung to his fish dome as the older man tried to pull it off.  The campers of Campbell were preparing to sleep, due to David’s camp activity idea. Instead of sleeping in their somewhat more comfy tents, they had to sleepover in Cameron’s mansion on spooky island.

David let go before spinning around swiftly folding his arms with sass, “Fine then I guess I won’t be taking it.”  Spacekid takes a victorious pose, this astronaut shall live on for another day.

After a short while, the campers began sleeping one by one all lying peacefully on the floor using their coats and shirts as pillows and or makeshift blankets.  Max stayed awake for a few more minutes until David left, he quietly stalked towards Spacekid. While the imaginative child was sleeping soundly the trickster took off his precious helmet and hid it.  _ ‘He’s probably gonna wake up with a breakdown or something.’ _

The night went on slowly a couple of hours soon passing by whilst the delicate moon light shined in through the window, it caught one particular campers eye waking him up slowly “Ugh-“ Spacekid spoke in his cute raspy voice as he sat up.  Spacekid sat up looking around briefly as he rubbed his eyes, The sudden urge to go to the bathroom hit him all of a sudden making him stand up. “Oof-“ he let out a noise as he finally got up

Walking down through the hallways he held his hands close to his stomach rubbing gently against the fabric of his onesie the moonlight reflecting gently on his hazel irises.  


Each step he took caused an echo of creaking wood soon switching to the sound of soft feet against stone as he soon saw a barley light shadow ahead.  He took a look into the illuminated room, the space was empty and only seemed to exist in order to lead a steep stoney staircase. The steps were dirty so someone must’ve gone down recently.

“Oh nice, Bathroom!” The naive boy exclaimed before nonchalantly heading down without a care in the world.  It took a few minutes for the slightly chubby boy to reach the end of the stairs, he was a bit out of breath from all that treading down. “Hey, where’s the toilet?” The innocent one searched every inch of the torture room, not recognizing any of the cruel instruments covered in red liquids.  Spacekid was ready to burst, he decided to search the last place he hadn't checked, he opened the ominous door with no hesitation. Regret overtook his face as he came across Quartermaster sticking his disfigured wiener down a rubber chicken.

“What the- The hell are you doing here, child?!” Quartermaster screamed at the boy, Spacekid’s bladder bursts as the frightening man screeched in his face. He looks down, tears start to form at the corner of his eyes from seeing his favorite space onesie in ruins. His legs and crotch felt uncomfortably warm and his footsies were filled to the brim with his urine making his feet feel gross.

Spacekid starts sobbing like a toddler, Quartermaster wasn’t sure what to do in this situation. Taking care of the brats were David’s and Gwen’s job. “Uhm, there there.” The old creep says as he patted the child’s back. That’s all he could come up with it, and it didn’t help a bit.  The chubby space enthusiast grabs onto Quartermaster’s leg, “Please, change me! I feel so dirty…” He shifts his feet and shudders at the disgusting feeling of the pee moving around his toes.

“Look kid, I ain’t no babysitter.” He tries to push Spacekid off which only makes the child cry harder. “Ugh, are you gonna stop making my ears bleed if I do?”

The junior astronaut nods his head, the old man sighed but if this is the only thing that will make him shut up he has no choice. Quartermaster picks up Spacekid and lays him down on the changing station normally meant for his fellow elderly folks. Gertrud always liked it the most, god rest her soul.  He unbuttons the front part of the onesie revealing the child’s pink prick, covered in untouched foreskin.

Quartermaster wiped the kid like a baby and took out the powder, “Uhm, I don’t think that’s nece-” The old creep ignored the child, flipped him over and powdered his plump bottom.

The older one lets his fingers rest on the little one’s cheeks, feeling his own pecker react to the soft pillowy feeling. Thanks to David’s stupid idea of a camping trip to Spooky island he had to scratch today’s kinky elderly sex party, he’s only able to host them twice a year so it pisses him off whenever it gets interrupted, like last year when those three came in just when Eugene was about to bust out the ball stretcher.

“Listen kid, how about a deal?”

“What kinda deal?” Spacekid asks as he tilts his head.  Quartermaster spreads the kids short legs and lines up his shaft with his prepubescent virgin hole. “David kinda messed up my plans, so if you could let me mess up your insides I’ll...uh...buy a month's worth of candy.” The old man offered, kids are still into candy, right?

“Oh! can you buy me milky ways and moon pies?”

“Yeah sure, whatever.”

“Yaay! Then uh, yeah sure, I don’t get what you mean by “mess up your insides” though.” The innocent child has struck a deal with the devilish elder. Quartermaster took out some lube and squirted a whole bunch against Spacekid’s entrance, the boy shook at the cold feeling on his bum hole. As the old man pressed his fingers inside the astronaut kid only felt worse, it felt like he was pooping in reverse.

The old man came across a small bump on the inside which made Spacekid shudder, it felt weird, but not bad like before. The man continued scissoring the boy’s entrance for a bit before taking his fingers out and lining up his manhood to the still way too small hole.  “Huh? What are you do-” Spacekid’s breath stopped as the thick meat tried to shove itself in, the bolt was just too big for the nut. The child couldn’t breathe, couldn’t scream, he was forced to take the large shaft in without being able to fight back.

“Fuck yeah, you’re so tight…” Once the full rod was inside, Spacekid was able to feel air coming into his lungs again. Tears flowed out of his eyes. He wanted to scream so badly yet his mind wasn’t able to focus on making a coherent sound.  The Burning, the burning, it was all he felt as the quartermaster thrust into his insides Why did he agree? Why, why, why… it hurt immensely he felt his stomach shift and twist as the quartermaster caused it to bulge

The quartermaster lost his sense of right completely as he thrusted into the torn boy below “This is even better than Tommy’s ranch parade.” Spacekid tried to rub his tummy in an attempt to ease the pain. He gently massaged the bump that formed on his belly causing a gruff groan to come out of the old man. “Yeah, keep that up…”

The child was starting to feel dizzy, each thump from Quartermaster’s dick against the kid’s stomach made him want to puke. Bile started to rise in his throat, it bubbled up in his mouth causing grimy colored goop to flow out of the sides of his mouth.

The quartermaster took a brief glance at the liquid flowing from the boys mouth forcing the boys head to the side so it would leak.  Thrust after thrust, it felt like it would never end to the little one.  “Kid?” Quartermaster gave Spacekid a light slap. “Don’t die on me, three discovered strikes and I’m out.” Spacekid was forced to keep his focus, not even the gentle embrace of sleep can help him now. 

“Mommy...daddy...anyone…” Spacekid whispered to himself in a whimper. Quartermaster’s rare consciousness started barking at him. “Ugh, alright alright, calm down. I’ll make it fun for you too.”

“F-fun? H-how?” The boy shuddered as he looked up at the man. The monster towering over him, the fear in his eyes reflecting from his Stern fierce gaze.  The quartermaster glazed to the boy letting out a grunt as he reached for him, grabbing the boy below the back.  He pulled the other upward, holding him against his stomach, pacing his thumbs on the boys tender nipples he began thrusting once more. Gently playing with the boys' nipples.  While it still stung, Spacekid couldn’t deny the small pleasurable feeling growing in his lower belly. His little chubby hands formed into fists and he began pawing the older’s chest like a kitten. Spacekid’s pleasure in turn made his hole more relaxed, the tightness was nice but too much can be annoying for someone of Quartermaster’s age.

He gripped on tightly at Spacekid’s waist and angled the little one, making sure to thrust against the child’s pleasure bean.

Spacekid started whimpering again, this time they weren’t out of pain though, he was starting to feel...funny, his belly felt  _ really  _ funny.  “I-I think I’m gonna pee…!”  Quartermaster didn’t hold back one bit, mercilessly abusing Spacekid’s prostate with his dick like it’s a stress toy. His grip was starting to form bright red marks on the little one.

Shortly after Spacekid’s eyes closed tightly as he came for the first time in his life.

“H-Houston! We’re off~!” Spacekid’s wiener spurted a small amount of cum onto Quartermaster’s upper body. “Heh, see? told you i’d make it fun. Now, let me just-” Quartermaster was interrupted by two familiar shrieks.

“What the fuck?!”

  
“Oh jeez, this is even worse than last time.”

Spacekid’s ears briefly rang with the sound of ungodly screeching as he turned to face the source of the unbearable noise. “Max! Neil!” He said with enthusiasm, as if he didn’t have a smelly old man dick rammed into his insides 

“What! The! Fuck!” Max put emphasis into each word as he wandered around the room, trying to process the idea that Spacekid, the camp pushover, was in fact a compact little slut.

Neil was simply watching, his mouth agape in blatant shock. Although, he would be lying to himself were he not to admit the sight was making him…kinda horny.  Neil felt a tightening in his pyjama bottoms as he was mesmerised by the sinfully gorgeous sight. His hand was gripping at the growing erection, trying to hide it as it wasn't obvious enough already.  “Neil, are you being serious right now?” Max gave the nerd a strong disapproving look.

“This is a perfectly normal and healthy reaction for someone of my age, hormones, y’know, that stuff…” Neil blushed heavily as his pecker grew more and more until it was at full mast. The two boys were so distracted they didn’t notice Quartermaster stalking closer with a heavy glare. 

“Here to ruin the fun again, eh?” He slowly lifted Spacekid until his dick popped out of the exit, a lewd mewl escaped the chubby boy’s mouth.  He put down Spacekid and grabbed onto the two’s collars, “I never did pay you back for that, did I?”

“L-Let us go you dirty pedo!” Max’s voice quivered, stumbling upon old people having sex suddenly sounded much more appealing.

Quartermaster tied the two boys onto wooden crosses upside down. With Max it was a strong struggle but Neil seems to be more compliant.

“Aight’, since this one is gonna bite my dick off,” He gestured towards Max, “I’ll start off with you, boy.” Neil swallowed nervously.  Quartermaster felt up Neil’s thin little legs, scratching his nails across the sensitive skin.”Y’know, I’m still reeeeal pissed about last time.” The old man whispered in a deep tone.  “Brats like you oughta get spanked, but these days you can’t do that to other people’s kids. At Least not while any responsible adults are around.” Quartermaster flicked Neil’s little peen, causing a squeak out of the nerd. “H-Hey, what’re you doing?”

Quartermaster slowly lifted his right hand, swiftly bringing it down to slap the small erected sausage.

Neil shrieked with pain, “Ow, ow, ow!” The boy attempted to struggle away from his bounds, fear crossed his face as the old man brought his hand up again. “Wait- We didn’t mean to-”  Another sharp burning skin tainted Neil’s cocklet, he hissed with pain at the sensation. Quartermaster roughly played around with Neil’s pale marble sized balls, squishing them between his wrinkly digits.

“Fuck!…Stop it!” Neil plead, begging and crying for the ball torture to end. Quartermaster moved back to the little one’s cock, twisting and turning, kneading like it’s dough.

“You’re gonna-  _ Ugh!  _ You’re gonna break it!” Neil coughed out in between moans of pain, each slap and twist felt worse than the last. His genitals were throbbing, purple from the consistent punishing.

Quartermaster raised his hand one last time, leaving it in the air for a bit until that last salty liquid fell from Neil’s tear ducts. He strook with his nail scraping Neil’s testes, drops of blood flow down the nerd’s soft shaft as he hiccuped.

The old man brought his mouth down to the bruised spot, licking over the wound with his cold tongue.  Neil attempted to buck back, instead motioning so that he was thrusting in and out of the elder’s mouth. It felt so bad yet hurt so good. Neil couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of his very first blowjob despite it coming from a nasty old man.  The nerd’s scraped virgin ballsack felt something pump near his crotch, “Shit, shit, I’m gonna-”

Quartermaster quickly took his mouth off, giving the little wiener lazy tugs until bitter creamy liquid spurted out of Neil’s dick directly onto his own face.  Neil cringed at the taste and even more at the sticky goo. “Gross! Are you done with your punishment play?” Neil spat with venom in his tone. “Hm, yeah, I’m done.” Quartermaster nodded. Neil sighed with relief, but then quickly went pale once he noticed the old man digging around in the fetish toy box. The old man took out a green whip covered in red spikes.

He gestured towards Spacekid who was patiently waiting in the corner of the room, Spacekid approached the elder and was handed the torture tool.

“...No way, you wouldn’t.”

“I’m not doing nothing, but this guy here is gonna have lotsa fun.” Quartermaster winked at the little astronaut, shoving him closer towards Neil. “Make him pay, boy.”  Spacekid wasn’t entirely sure what was happening, but hey, he didn’t really understand the elder’s previous actions either and those turned out to be pretty neat. Spacekid gripped the whip tightly, doing a few test swings before turning towards the real thing.  “I’m supposed to hit with this, right?” Quartermaster nodded, “Yeah, real smart, kid.”

“Thanks! I saw my parents with this thing once.” Spacekid beamed. Slowly lifting the spiky sex tool. “If I remember right, the spot that made daddy scream the most…”

“Spacekid, don’t-” Neil managed to shriek, but Spacekid was already in motion.

Max shrunk back, his penis completely shriveled as tears stung the corner of his eyes, slowly rolling down his forehead. The blood flowing into his brain didn’t help at all with the nauseating anxiety creeping into his brain. If he’s  _ this  _ cruel with Neil, how much is he gonna have to suffer for being the one to open the door in the first place?

The quartermaster grabbed onto the long wooden poll akin to a quiz show spinning wheel and threw it down at full force. Max spun continuously over and over due to quartermasters pushes, his head felt like styrofoam being rattled in a broth filled bowl, his brain getting all soggy and salty to the point where he couldn’t take it any longer.  His stomach grumbled, rumbled and stumbled over itself on the seventh spin, trying desperately to keep his lunch inside. Alas, Max already feels warm gooey liquid flowing up his chest.

He tried swallowing down only to end up choking himself, desperately trying to breathe in any air and instead letting some of the bile chunks into his lungs.

Max could no longer keep the iron will facade up and let the warm fluid flow past his palate and onto his jammies. A few drops landed on the floor under Max and even some on Neil who was still getting whipped next to him, too distracted by the pain to be grossed out by the vile stench and consistency.

As Max hung there, finally no longer being motioned, he still felt ill from the puke he retched all over himself. The warm feeling of the spew around his crotch preoccupied him enough that he didn’t notice an even warmer more yellow-ish liquid alongside the greenish goo.

Max pissed himself.  He drenched himself in a puddle of urine on top of throwing up on himself like a newborn.

The quartermaster smirked, his job was done. He left the pride broken child upside down on the cross, letting just a bit more blood circulate into his brain, as he went back to the other two victims. 

Spacekid seemed to have stopped while Quartermaster wasn’t looking, the child looked at his even nerdier friend with concern. “Weird, whenever mommy does this to daddy it makes him really happy. Neil looks really sick though…”

The elder gave Spacekid a quick pat on the head before chuckling darkly, “This one’s a bit less of a freak than your old man, y’see. You gotta treat him afterwards like I did.”

Spacekid tilted his head before catching onto what Quartermaster was talking about, he spun Neil upright on the cross and held onto his thighs. Neil was too exhausted and defeated to speak, but in his mind he begged for the carefree child to not, under any circumstances, do what he was about to.  Spacekid grabbed onto the red, throbbing, bleeding genitalia and gave it a quick lick, cringing from the salty taste mixed with iron. 

Quartermaster egged him on to continue by pulling his hair, so he complied despite not seeing the point.

Maybe this is like when the old man pressed against his prostate, Neil had to suffer first for Quartermaster to feel good and now Spacekid has to suffer for Neil to feel good! That makes sense...he supposes.

Quartermaster patted the young one’s head as he continued sucking, occasionally grazing the small meat stick with his prepubescent teeth, making the wounds even larger. Neil is gonna need some serious surgery after this.

While this was happening the rest of the male campers looked on through a small gap in the door, caused by Quartermaster forgetting to close it.

Harrison was appalled by the display, he’s had his concerns about the elder, but for him to do something like this to the campers, it shook him to his core. Preston and Nurf were on the complete opposite side of the spectrum. Preston was desperately keeping himself from grabbing his victorian like sleep dress up and stroke his meat like no tomorrow while Nurf was already palming his thick, throbbing erect bulge.

  
  
Preston was a boy of class and dignity, he could never just start presenting himself like some kind of horny monkey! But the devil sure is tempting him right now.

Dolph was neither scared, shocked, aroused or anything like that, he was more curious as to what the heck was going on in the first place. He tugged at Nurf’s briefs, since he was sleeping in his underwear, and asked a simple question with his strong accent, “Hey, wat are zey doing ova there?

Nurf looked down on him like he just asked, ‘why is the sky blue?’, Is he really that innocent? he always thought kids learned about that before preschool...then again Nurf hasn’t had the most normal childhood.  “They’re fucking, what else?”

“Fuck...ing?” Dolph still didn’t understand. He continued watching on to see what the point of this ‘fucking’ was.

The old man grabbed onto the wooden stick on Neil’s wheel and angled him slightly to the side, keeping him low enough for the astronaut to continue sucking him while he stuck his own rotten meat into his loose and abused mouth which had turned purple due to several whip bruises.  David woke up to an odd noise he looked around in a cold sweat…nothing he couldn’t see. “Might as well check on the campers!” Despite being freshly woken and tired to all hell, David still sounded cheerful.

Getting out of bed the man shoved his shoes on and set for the boats, David saw no point in changing out of his beloved uniform.

He slowly rowed down the relaxing lake water making his way slowly but surely to the island on which the campers were situated. “Spacekid best not have his helmet on,” he spoke to himself as he tied the boat to a wooden post.

“Spacekid, you better not-“ he expected to see all of the boys gathered on the floor but instead, all he saw was blankets and a familiar fish bowl.

“Huh? Where did everybody go?...” He inspected the sleeping bags to find some sort of clue, a note or something about them going on a spontaneous stroll, but nothing seemed to indicate them leaving from the front door. The shoes are still left on the porch, no little footprints left on the ground and their regular casual clothing are still stuffed in their bags.

_ ‘Maybe they’re exploring the mansion?...Oh no! What if they got stuck in one of the booby traps?!’  _ David worried his pretty little head, only to snap out of it at the mixed sound of wailing and moaning, like a cat in heat was let loose somewhere.

David followed the sound, thinking it might lead to the kids. He was led to a mysterious spiral staircase, he remembered the quartermaster telling him about it and how he’s not meant to go down there, ever.  Nevertheless, it sounded like the campers were in danger, he had to check, horrible consequences or not.  As he went down the sound of slapping was heard, meat coming in contact with other flesh. Almost like- “Wh- Jeez, get your head out of the gutter, David. There’s important things going on.” He scolded himself.

David reached the bottom of the staircase after what felt like an eternity of walking down, a tad exhausted he took a break while looking up to see what was causing the noise. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the sight.

Nurf slamming his rock hard fat sausage in and out of Preston while Dolph and Harrison watch with large lumps in their pajama pants.

“You b-brute! unhand me at on- _Ahn!_ ❤ ❤ ❤ ” With each thrust Preston lost his dignity more and more, becoming a mewling mess. He isn’t strong enough to beat the cock through sheer force of will.

Harrison tried to hide the fact that he was palming at his growing erection while Dolph was fidgeting around, not really sure what to do about the uncomfortable feeling around his overall genitalia. His Vater always told him how he shouldn’t touch himself there, but...the others are doing it too so, maybe it’s fine…

He slowly neared his hands toward the bulge, shyly squeaking at the touch, making sure his movements matched Harrison’s.

David glared with the sort of disgust reasonable at this sight but…there was still one glaring issue and that was the fact he was rock hard, That's right, rock hard. He didn’t know what to make of this entire ordeal…until he saw Max.

“Oh my golly goodness!” He quietly shrieked before skating across the room, certainly standing on at least one camper's foot until he got to Max.  “Max! Max, can you hear me?” 

Max glared back at the camp man with a stern look “Oh, now you show up...” he scrunched his nose at the supposed person in charge. 

David ignored the comment as he scurried to uncuff him despite the glare of the quartermaster. “I’m sorry… I’m so, so sorry. I shouldn’t have left you all here...” he took another look at the campers around them.  Spacekid was still nonchalantly sucking at Neil’s cocklet while the other was getting his throat destroyed by the glaring quartermaster. Meanwhile the rest of the boys were getting closer, almost at the verge of having a foursome.

Preston fully accepted his role as a bottom bitch and was getting mating pressed by Nurf, letting out obscenities that would make a pimp blush. Dolph pulled off his footie pyjamas, his long schlong out in the open for everyone to see, he didn’t seem to be fully erected yet his pecker looked almost disgustingly large. That thing must be somewhere between seven to eight inches!

Dolph, while stroking his member, observed Nurf’s large jiggling cheeks pressing open and together with each thrust inside the actor. In a sudden burst of...inspiration? He started hotdogging his meat between Nurf’s buns.  “Wh- H-Hey…!” Nurf’s thrusts became a bit more passive, aggravating Preston. “Keep it going, brute!” He ordered as his legs locked around the tubby bully. Harrison swallowed and came closer to Preston’s face, he was starting to feel left out. He rubbed his phallus against Preston’s forehead, gaining a sharp glare which at first scared him off. 

But then Preston opened his mouth and gave the tip a lick.

While David was distracted and at this point fully erect from the display, Max took the time for his plasma filled noggin to get emptied out, letting the blood flow out and managing to get better trains of thoughts going.

The air in the room smelled musky, sweaty and the sexual noises were overloading him during the entire time he was hanging, he couldn’t take the teasing anymore. 

_ ‘Fuck it, I’ll let him fuck me.’ _

Max held his arms out for David to grab him despite keeping his mean spirited attitude the boy was cold, hurt and covered in sticky piss and…well, hard.  David inspected the boy before running off to go back upstairs, putting the boy down, “I-I have to go help the other campers and get Gwen!” He stated out of breath as he turned to move, Max grabbed him by leg.  “Wait-” Max looked up at the man with his best puppy eyes. “I need you for something.” he motioned down to the slight bulge in his pants “Come on, camp man...“

David gulped, “Max, I believe you’ve been hanging a bit too longer there, you’re not in any position to- Eep!” Max put his face right into David’s crotch, pressing his soft plush cheeks against the throbbing erection.  To add to injury he let his tongue roll out and lick against the fabric, making the counselor omit stifled moans.

“M-Max, We can’t...I’ll hurt you.” The older says, yet he’s not moving or pushing the child away. Max scoffs at his insinuation. “You think some limp dick like yours could hurt me? Please. I’ve had worse and  _ clearly _ bigger in me just so my jackass of a dad could get out of debt.”

A cold shiver ran down David’s neck, he had his suspicions about Max’s home life, but to think they were this bad...Yet still, he didn’t do anything to stop the kid from unzipping and pulling down his shorts, having direct access to slobber over his uncircumcised member.

The noises of whimpers and moans from the other campers began to drown out, David’s main focus being the lewd sounds made from Max sucking him off like a professional hooker.

Quartermaster scoffed as he observed the counsellor, he was expecting to have to tie him up as well and having to hide the body later, but looks like there’s no need for that. 

Focusing back on Neil and Spacekid, the nerd seems to be completely stiff, like he’s trying to hold something back. Quartermaster pulled his dick out and let the kid finally breathe for a few moments, “Hey, do ya gotta pee?” The older man asked.

Neil, while in a still delirious state, nodded his head. He’s trying so hard not to soil himself.

Spacekid let go of the peen and made long disgusted ‘ew’ noise, “I don’t wanna suck out your gross pee…” Quartermaster angrily pushed his head back, making sure Neil’s exhausted pecker hit the back of his throat. “You don’t get to decide, kid.”

“You’re being mean again.” Spacekid pouted at the older gentlemen.

Quartermaster snarled before slapping the boy roughly, “You’re the one who stayed here, now hurry up and drink some piss.” Spacekid sighed before gobbling down Neil’s cock once more, causing the boy to moan out in pain and near release.

Neil looked down at Spacekid with a Frown. “Why are you doing this…? You aren’t like him, you aren’t some dirty sex fiend!”

“And how would you know?” He questioned looking at Neil with a scowl, “How would you know what I’m like? All you guys do to me is put me down and act mean and stinky…I don’t like it-“ He went back down on the cock, practically tasting the oncoming pee.  “Oh…” Neil moaned, drawing it out just slightly. “I would say- why didn’t you say…Yeah, we wouldn’t have cared.” He said bluntly wincing in pain as he felt Spacekid chomp slightly on his damaged cock “Ow…!”

Spacekid gave a sudden rough but tough suck which drew out the pent up fluids. Immediately the disgusting taste made him gag and spit as he accidentally swallowed some. Afterward he stood up standing on a box, kissing Neil and making him drink his own piss

Quartermaster nearly blew another load while watching the two, but they finished up too quick for him, he already had a shot so it’ll take him awhile for a second. He focused back on David and Max instead, who have moved onto the main meat, questionable consensual fucking.

David gave the most shallow and gentlest thrusts into Max. “Dude, I’m not made out of glass, you can go harder.” Max complained in a bored tone. “I- I’ve never done this before so I don’t know how I should…” As David’s voice drowned out Max thought about what he just said, wheels turning in his head.

“Wow, wow, wow, you’re still a cherry?” That would explain his seemingly total lack of sexual skill. Max knew the guy was plenty pure, but it’s a surprise considering he went out with Bonquisha

...unless, 

“Pff- Holy shit, did she break up with you because you wanted to take it slow? The lady literally wore a shirt with ‘Cock Factory’ on it!” David went limp inside Max at the mention of his ex, causing the boy to feel honestly very offended, was he not good enough to beat that pussy David didn’t even smash?

The kid kicked his counselor in the stomach, causing him to fall back. Max took the chance and immediately climbed on top, putting the soft shaft back inside. Not just the tip, the full thing.

“Max, no, I would hurt you.” David begged, but his begs fell to deaf ears as Max began riding his partner, struggling mewls escaping his mouth. His empty stomach added to the feeling of getting filled with David’s cock.

David was no longer pretending to be a saint in this situation either, his hips moving up at intervals, losing himself in the tight hole.

All the males of Camp Campbell were having a ludicrously lewd time on the island, entertaining a certain deceased member who’s been stuck there with nothing to do for years. Finally all that waiting instead of handing himself over to the big guy seemed worth it.

Jasper was feeling close, all this suffering, sweat, piss, musk and semen in the air made his pecker excited to release.  He floated closer to his ol’ pal, Davey, pretending to grab his ruffled hair while jerking his little ectoplasmic  dick right in front of him without the man’s knowledge. He tugged and tugged roughly at his dick until his ghost splooge sprayed all over his childhood friend.

A sudden change in the room erupted as the invisible cum dribbled down David’s face, all the campers at once came, coating each other in white sticky fluids that smelled of salty coins and milk.

The campers, the counselor and Quartermaster, all went into a post nut coma.  
  


* * *

The sun was shining down and Gwen’s brows were scrunched lower than the sofa seats. Ever since that trip the entire male cast of the camp have been complete horn balls with each other.  She took a fearful gaze out of the window wondering what sins she would encounter, Would they be blushing and mysteriously whispering into one and others ears, would they have hands in each other’s cut up pockets, or would they just say fuck it and screw in public.

  
  
The girls haven’t been any better, with all this homo erotic energy they can’t help but lez out.  Meanwhile she’s stuck reading her monster fucker erotica.

Nurf gets to take Dolph’s  phat european shota schlong, Preston gets to gag on Harrison’s wand almost every hour, even David is getting some with Max, _Max_ of all people.

Then there’s Spacekid and Neil, those two are the kinkiest of the bunch....

Spacekid separated his lips from Neil’s with a slight spit trail being left behind 

“Really…now?” Neil looked at him from his bed “He’s just gonna hurt you again”  Spacekid giggled with a beat up voice, his prevalent bruises have turned purple and his left eye was still swollen from last time.

“I know, but that’s what makes the game fun! I guess…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Space: I wanna smacc those space cheeks
> 
> Vomit: I wanna get punt by Dolph and his massive 8-inch shota schlong
> 
> Don’t be drunk and suggest a fic to two horny lady’s it turns into this
> 
> Check out the SCAR Discord server if you're into Loli/Shot aswell  
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


End file.
